


First Term ~ Sir Henry Barnett

by Katy15



Series: The Sir Henry Barentt Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy15/pseuds/Katy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy! </p>
<p>So what do you think of chapter one? Was it only me that thought that Mr Waters was a bit sassy?<br/>Also I think Erin was being a bit over dramatic too :3 </p>
<p>Comment what you think and fan?<br/>Love you <3</p></blockquote>





	First Term ~ Sir Henry Barnett

**1**

_**"** Tennis is merely a sort of solicitation **"**_

One sunny summer afternoon three children where sitting on the grass by a tennis court, drinking some water. Their rackets lay besides them, and six green tennis balls where scattered across the court. One of those children was Erin Waters. She had long dark wavy hair and deep green eyes and a light smile when she talked. Erin was staying for two weeks with her friends Niall and Liam Payne. The three children were talking and Niall frowned as he spoke. He took up his racket and smacked it hard on the grass.

"It's too bad Zayn can't come with us now that we have all left Grange Hall now. We have been friends for so long- and now we all have to go to different schools and we wont see each other for ages."

"It's a shame that Grange only takes up to year nine." Liam said. "We could have stayed on together and that would have been really fun.I loved being captain of the tennis team and Erin one of the best players too. Now when we go to our new school we will have to start from the bottom."  

 

"Well Zayn is going to the most expensive school in the country, IGSL, its basically like a huge Grange Hall, unlike our new one."Erin added quietly."But we will see each other tomorrow and then we can see for ourselves."  Niall and Liam nodded, Liam taking a final sip of his water.

"Come on, one last set before you go." They all got up and Liam and Niall vs. Erin (After all, she did win the championships.) Niall wasn't as good at tennis and preferred swimming compared to his brother Liam. 

"Do they even have a swimming pool at Sir Henry Barnett's?" Niall added, not really concentrating. 

"Niall! That was to you! great now she's winning."

Niall rolled his eyes at his over competitive brother and tossed the racket into the air and caught it. Erin thought hard about this new school and was questioning whether she really was going to enjoy it there because at Grange it was always Niall, Liam, Zayn, Erin and her friend Grace. Always, they were the best of friends and now they had to leave them behind. 

In the train ride back home Erin lay her head against the window and was having a mental debate about whether she should complain to her parents or not about moving schools. So the next evening Erin decided to air some thoughts about schools. She began and attacked at once.

 

"Mummy, Daddy I have been thinking about what school I want to go to next and please, I don't want to be away from Grace and Zayn- it's so unfair. Niall even thinks Sir Henry's even has a swimming pool! It's going to be awful!" 

Her mother laughed and her father put the newspaper down in surprise. "Don't be silly Erin" Said Mrs Waters. "It's a nice, well rounded school for ladies and gentlemen."

 

"But are you certain about it?" Erin questioned.

"No... not quite." Said her mother.  "But your father and I both think it's the best school for you. Even Liam and Niall are going, so you wont be alone! We do also think that Grange Hall spoilt you a bit , you know it was very expensive prep school, and nowadays we often live much more simply." 

Erin groaned "Grange Hall did  _not_ spoil me. Sir Henry's just looks stupid and so far away! Why can't you send me to the same school as Zayn!"

"Certainly not" He father said. "It's a snobbish school, and I'm not going to have you coming home and turning your noses up at everything and everyone!" he roared. Erin stood very still thinking carefully about what to say to her agitated father.   

"I wouldn't turn my nose up" She said. "Mummy just let me try out IGSL for a term or two, and then, if you think I am turning into a snob you can send me to Sir Henry Barnett.

 

"My dear," Her father stood up and wrapped an arm around her. "It would be good to start from the beginning again, and learn something new.I thought last year you had become very conceited, and thought to much of yourself- being tennis champ and all.You and the Payne brothers are all in the same boat, it will be good for the lot of you!"  Her father patted her on the shoulder and walking into the kitchen. Erin went all red, half with embarrassment and half with anger. 

Her mother felt slightly sorry for her and said "You father doesn't mean to be unkind, but he is right Erin. You have a very nice time at Grange Hall, you had been tennis champion- we were very proud and you also did very well academically. Now you must show your father and I what kind of stuff you are made of now that you're fourteen and a half where the top classes are eighteen years old." 

Erin huffed and shook her head "I... I wont be happy then!" She snapped back and her father walked back into the living room holding a biscuit in his hand.

"Very well. be  _unhappy._ " he said sternly. "If that is the sort of attitude you have learnt from you friends and Grange Hall then I'm sorry we let you stay there so long. I will write to Sir Henry Barnett's tonight and enter you in for next term. if you want to make it up to me, you will cheer up, work hard and be happy at your next school- it's not like we are sending you there all alone is it now?" Her father sat down again in his seat and took up the newspaper again taking a bite out of is biscuit. Her mother looked away and walked upstairs taking up the pile of clothes on the table to put them away. Erin went outside and sat down on the grass picking at it. Her cat, skittles, came up to her and sat on her lap.

"I didn't think Mum and dad would be that harsh on me Skittles." She said stroking the cat softly. "After all i should have had some say in the matter." She tickled skittles behind the ear and sighed "I wish I could run away or go hide myself in Grace's suitcase. She probably leaving soon."

Her cat purred in response and Erin looked down at skittles digging her claws into her trousers. "I know it's silly.I shan't run away Skittles, I will just have to go to Sir Henry's whether I like it or not. but I'm not going to let any of the boy or girls there that Niall,Liam and I have come from some snobby prep school and are just babies. I'll let them know Liam and I are the best partners in tennis and Niall is amazing at swimming.We can't help that we are good at everything..." 

Her cat bounced off her lap and started chasing a butterfly. "Well I do sound conceited when I talk like that.... I might as well not say anything at Sir Henry's- but I'm sure that the Payne twins will make sure that the Grange Hall kids are somebodies..." Erin played with her hair and lay down on the grass and started to giggle "Yup, Sir Henry's is going to have a few surprises next term." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> So what do you think of chapter one? Was it only me that thought that Mr Waters was a bit sassy?  
> Also I think Erin was being a bit over dramatic too :3 
> 
> Comment what you think and fan?  
> Love you <3


End file.
